


Hot Chocolate

by Wayward Herondale (WaywardFairchild)



Series: If Regina Adopted Emma Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Christmas, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/Wayward%20Herondale
Summary: Regina learns that Emma likes cinnamon on her hot chocolate... along with some other information.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan
Series: If Regina Adopted Emma Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Emma is four in this.

Regina was excited to celebrate Christmas with Emma for the first time. She had bought her new toys and even figured out what was on the little girl’s Christmas list. She was going to make Emma’s first Christmas with her the best as she leads the girl into Granny’s for their usual lunch on Sundays. Emma saw Hot chocolate on the menu and asked if she could have some with cinnamon.

“With cinnamon?” Regina asked. Emma nodded. Ruby came over and took their order as Regina watched Emma color. Emma was coloring a Christmas tree. Ruby looked at Regina strangely when she mentioned the cinnamon but she went to get the hot chocolate anyway. Ruby brought back the hot chocolate and Emma blew on it before taking a sip. She smiled as she looked at Regina.

“Cinnamon always makes it better Mommy,” Emma said. Regina just agreed with her as she focused on her daughter.

~

She hadn’t noticed that Snow/Mary Margaret drank the hot chocolate the same until one Sunday when she ordered the same thing. Regina was confused at how her daughter knew of cinnamon and hot chocolate. Mary Margret only saw the girl at school. It should have been nothing but a coincidence but Regina didn’t like those. She decided she needs to look into her daughter’s past. That is how she ended up in Gold’s shop.

“You knew,” Regina said. Gold looked at her confused.

“Knew what?” he asked.

“You knew who her parents were,” Regina said angrily. 

“I believe that Ms. Emma’s birth parents are unknown. She was found on the side of the highway just outside of town if I remember right,” Gold said. Regina went to argue before she realized he didn’t remember. He had no memory of their home. He didn’t know that Emma was the savior he predicted. Now she had to figure out what to do. She could give the girl up, but then Emma would loathe her even more. Maybe if she raised Emma to love her then her daughter wouldn’t want to break the curse. Regina decided she would raise Emma. The only thing left to deal with was her fear. 

~

Emma was with Mary Margret as she played. Mary Margret left Emma alone for a bit when Emma went looking for a toy. She finally saw it on the top of something she couldn’t reach. She really wanted that toy as she tried to figure out a way to get it. She didn’t see it move off the ledge and fall until she heard a noise and turned to see the stuffed animal in front of her. She looked around confused not realizing she had been the one to move it with her own mind. Mary Margret came back in and watched Emma as Emma still was confused.

~

Regina came back in and thanks, Mary Margret. She was wondering if she should trust her to watch her daughter anymore since she was actually the girl’s mother. Regina sat down and looked at her daughter.

“Emma, do you remember anything about your birth parents?” she asked. Emma shook her head. 

“Did you find them?” Emma asked confused.

“No,” Regina told her. Emma didn’t seem surprised.

“That’s good. They might try to take me with them and I don’t want to leave you, Mommy,” Emma said. Regina’s heart swelled as she looked at her baby girl. Her daughter who she loved so much.

“I need to tell you something Emma,” Regina said. The girl nodded. “I will always be here for you no matter what. You understand that?” 

“Of course,” Emma said as she hugged her mother. Regina decided that she needed to get cinnamon for all the hot chocolate in her daughter’s future. 

~

Regina made them hot chocolate and added cinnamon to hers to try it. It was okay when she tasted it but she didn’t get why her daughter was obsessed with it.

“Thanks, Mommy,” Emma said as she looked at the present ready to open them.

“Okay, which one are we opening first,” Regina asked. Emma picked out one and handed it to Regina. 

“You open this gift I made you, Mommy,” Emma said. Regina took the gift and slowly opened it. It was a handprint of Emma’s that she must have made in her preschool class. Regina smiled brightly and thanked her daughter. Emma seemed proud as she grabbed a random present and tore into the wrapping. Regina didn’t want this moment to end as she watched her little girl open presents. 

~

Emma looked at the hot chocolate in front of her. Her mother was working on breakfast and had forgotten the cinnamon. 

“Mommy,” Emma said.

“Not now Emma,” Regina said. Emma huffed as she focused on the tin of cinnamon. She watched as it came over to her. Regina saw it too as she stopped what she was doing for a bit. Emma took the container and put cinnamon in her hot chocolate. 

“Emma, how did you do that?” Regina asked.

“I don’t know,” the little girl said. Regina knew then she had to teach Emma to hide her powers. To keep from others finding out about who she really was. There was a power inside her daughter that was dangerous in this new world. Maybe it was something she got from being the product of true love. The savior as Gold would call her. Emma was going to need to learn to control this power. The same power that she was going to have to use against her mother but Regina wouldn’t focus on that now. She had one task. Teaching her daughter to keep her powers quiet from the rest of the world well she was still learning how to master them. Nothing Regina wasn’t used to. Emma didn’t know how worried her mother was at that moment. She just focused on her hot chocolate not knowing that her greatest enemy and the real reason why she was an orphan was cooking her breakfast as she sat at the dining room table. Not knowing of her destiny.


End file.
